


Reality check for Hermione Granger

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Physical assault is not okay, Reality check
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Harry isn't pleased by Hermione attacking Ron with birds.





	Reality check for Hermione Granger

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Now first off, I like all three of the main characters but I still need to do this. Ron gets called out by the fandom for his mistakes a lot and sometimes even Harry does but for some reason, I see people giving Hermione a pass, even though what she did in the 6th book with the birds to Ron was physical assault. No matter what Ron did, it doesn't warrant a physical assault on him.
> 
> Though it's been a while since I read all the books properly so the characters might sound a little OOC. But I did re-read this part and a few chapters before and after it before deciding to write this.

Harry found Hermione in the common room sometime after she had set the birds on Ron. She wasn't sobbing anymore.

"Hey!"

Hermione looked at him, some of the fury from before still in her eyes.

"If you're going to defend Ron-"

"No matter what Ron did, it doesn't justify what you did." Harry said firmly and Hermione was shocked.

"What?" Hermione asked him in astonishment, "Didn't you see how he was with Lavender there?"

"I did." Harry said, "But does he even know you like him?"

"I told him I would ask him to Professor Slughorn's party." Hermione said.

"He thought it was only as friends because you felt sorry for him." Harry pointed out.

Before she could say anything else, Harry said, "And he wasn't dating Lavender to make you jealous. He has too bad self-confidence to believe you'd ever like him. But Lavender obviously does."

"So he's dating her because she appeals to his ego, is that right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, he is." Harry said, "But he doesn't know you like her. And he didn't do anything wrong by dating her. Now I get that him getting jealous of you and Krum is insensitive on his part. But you physical assaulted him with those birds. And based on what I saw, some of those scars may not even heal. What if the birds had blinded him? Or worse, killed him? If that happened, then people like Malfoy, who hate Muggle-borns, would use that incident against not only you, but all Muggle-borns. What will you say in your defense? "He hurt my feelings?""

This was when Hermione finally realized what she had done and she gasped.

Turning around, Harry walked away, "Think about what you did. I think he deserves an apology from you."

**Author's Note:**

> And I have done it. I am not totally satisfied but that's probably just me.
> 
> Seriously though, Hermione physical assaulted Ron just for unintentionally hurting her feelings. And yet half of the fandom defends her. If it had been the other way round, then everybody would have rightfully crucified Ron as an abusive piece of shit and called him worse than Voldemort, Umbridge, Greyback and Bellatrix combined.
> 
> If he had done it to her, he would have been wrong. But Hermione did it to him. So she is wrong.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. If you didn't, don't blame ya.


End file.
